An Interesting Turn Of Events
by Scorpio-Dragon
Summary: Xellos's prank bring about some unexpected results


An Interesting Turn of Events 

* * *

"Namagomi," Filia muttered under her breath as she entered her room at the Inn to retire for the night. For the ump-tenth time she cursed a certain muzuko's existence, recalling how he baited her all through dinner. And as usual she threatened him with her mace and called him every name imaginable. 

"Why do I let him get to me," she thought removing her priestess robes and putting on her nightgown. She wished constantly that she had more self-control, but every time he was near anger would rise up in her instinctively. 

"Maybe if I double up on my meditating and my herbal tea's, I'll be calmer," she thought as she brushed her long, golden hair and stared out her window. "If I were home on a night like this I'd be flying amongst the stars," she sighed remembering happy childhood times. 

In a tree not too far away Xellos sat and watched the dragon maiden brush her hair and sigh. He could feel her hostility change to calmness as she settled in for the night. He teleported from his perch to his room and laid on his bed, stared at the ceiling and smiled mischievously. 

* * *

"YOU PIECE OF SWINE, TAKE THIS," Filia yelled whipping out her mace and planting it right into the trickster's gut. 

"They're at it again," Gourry commented between bits of breakfast. 

"Looks that way," Amelia sighed. 

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF, I'M TRYING TO EAT," Lina yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks. Needless to say, the rest of breakfast went quietly as no one wanted to provoke the redhead further. Afterward they set out on the road for the next town. 

"I've been wondering," Xellos said floating alongside the dragon maiden, "What kind of garters do you get that are strong enough to hold a mace," he smiled. 

Filia stopped walking and turned to the priest slowly. "Go away Xellos," she ground out trying to control her temper. 

"Xellos, stop picking on Filia-san," Zelgadis called back in irritation. 

"I was just asking an innocent question," Xellos shrugged, as Filia continued walking. 

They reached the next town sometime later and checked into a local tavern. Filia sat in her room cleaning up for dinner and smiled. Aside from the mace in the gut at breakfast, she had managed to keep her temper in check all day despite Xellos's attempts to bait her into an fight. "But he seemed to be picking at me even more then usual," she thought as she headed downstairs to met the others for dinner. 

"Lina-san are you heading downstairs," the dragon maiden asked spotting the sorceress as she left her room. 

"Sure am," Lina smiled , " I hear the pot roast here is the best and the bed's are so huge and comfortable," she sighed in anticipation of a good meal and a good night sleep. 

"Yes, it will be nice to have a peaceful night's rest," Filia agreed. "Unless Xellos decides to be a nuisance," she mumbled. 

"Oh that," Lina said. "To tell you the truth I think he likes it when you hit him with your mace." 

"Wh-what do you mean," Filia asked confused. 

"That he gets turned on when you beat him up, I hear some guys are into that sort of thing," Lina whispered then headed downstairs. 

"Turned on," Filia murmured staring at the floor in shock as a figure in the shadow looked on smiling. 

* * *

Dinner went rather well, due to the absence of a certain muzuko. Filia picked at her meal, her mind filled with what Lina had told her. "He gets turned on when you beat him up." 

"No it couldn't be, he doesn't - I don't," sighed inwardly shaking her head. 

"Is something wrong, Filia, "Gourry asked. 

"No not at all," she smiled and continued eating. 

After dinner Filia made some herbal tea and meditated on her bed. She breathed in deeply, taking in the tea's soothing aroma. "All I need is a good cup of tea and rest," she thought. "Lina doesn't know what she's talking about," she decided as she opened her eyes to drink her tea when she discovered that she wasn't in her room. 

The dragon maiden sat in the center of an incredibly large bed with a canopy draped in filmy silk curtains that matched the cool satin sheets under her. "Where am I, " she thought looking around frantically. 

"My place," a second voice said in her mind. An instant later Xellos appeared sitting on the foot of the bed in a burgundy smoking jacket. 

"What do you want," she asked aloud turning to him, her eyes filled with anger. 

Xellos watched as her hair flew outward as she turned to face him and cascade all around her as it landed. "I thought it would be nice if we had a cup of tea and conversation," he smiled looking at her open eyed. 

Filia looked into his lavender colored eyes and became uncomfortable under their scrutiny. "What do you really want from me," she asked being more specific. 

"You really want to know?" 

"Yes," she managed trying to contain her rising fear, "And don't give me your 'Sore wa himitsu desu' crap either," she added. 

"Very well," he said running his fingers through her hair then kissing her gently on the neck, wrapping his other arm around her waist. 

"Oh, Ceephied what's he doing," she thought paralyzed in shock. 

"Kissing your neck," he answered her mentally, is lips moving to the other side of her throat as he gently stroked her hair. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Sore wa himitesu desu," he said and continued. 

"Please stop," she pleaded desperately her fear enabling her to avoid his advances. 

Xellos moved from her neck to stare at her directly. His was only inches from her face as he silently studied her making the dragon maiden cringe. He encircled both his arms around her waist then leaned in forward his lips coming closer and closer to hers until ... "I SAID STOP," she yelled, pushing him away from her. His hold n her waist was so secure however she went with him. Now Xellos lay on his back and Filia sat atop him . 

"YOU NAMAGOMI, TAKE ME HOME NOW," she screamed while beating his chest. Xellos just laid back and smiled. "What are you smiling about," she asked after a solid bunch to his stomach. 

"I never would have figured you liked being on top," he smiled. 

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" 

"Not at all," he said with a serious look on his face. 

"Then, then Lina-san was right," Filia whispered in horror. 

"Indeed, you work wonders with a mace Filia-chan," he said his smile returning. 

"B-but I'm a dragon, you killed half my people how could you expect me to believe that you, that you - " 

"Like you?" 

"Yes." 

"It's simple really," he said idly stroking her leg just under her nightgown's hem. "A pretty girl is a pretty girl," he smiled resting his hand in her thigh. 

"But I can't stand you," she spat out, pushing his hand away and jumping off the bed. 

"Really," he said chasing her. 

"Yes," she said hiding behind the bedpost. 

"But we have so much in common," the trickster cried, " and we get along so well." 

"WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON," she yelled as he finally caught her. 

"We both like a good cup of tea, we both enjoy our work and we socialize with the same group of friends. I'd say we have a great deal in common," he shrugged. 

"That's not what I mean you Namagomi." 

That's when Xellos leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "This was worth it just to see the look on your face," he laughed and suddenly Filia found herself back in her room. 

Filia sat on her bed hugging her knees and sobbed quietly. "That Namagomi, how could he play such a dirty trick. She sobbed even harder at the memory of the muzuko's touch and the shame she felt at not fighting him off sooner, her fear so overwhelming her." You should have reacted quicker," she chided herself as a knock came at her door. 

"It's me Gourry, can I come in?" 

"Yes," she answered wiping her eyes as the swordsman entered the room. 

"What is it Gourry?" 

"Are you okay," he asked sitting down beside her. 

"I'm fine," she stammered not meeting his eyes. Gourry surprised her when he reached around her, pulling her close to him in a gentle hug. 

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but sometimes a good hug helps, at least that's what my grandma would always say." 

He was so warm and firm and his arms held her gently but securely. "It must be all the sword training he does that makes him so strong," she thought. If someone like Gourry had came to her, expressing his feelings she didn't think she would mind. "After all he is such a nice guy," she smiled as she tentatively wrapped her arms around him. 

Xellos's prank was still fresh in her mind. She knew he was a low, slimy muzuko but to play with a persons feelings. "But he is one of the evil ones so what can I expect," she thought vowing to get even with him later as she loosen her hold on the swordsman. " I think your grandmother is a very wise woman when it comes to hugs, thank you Gourry." 

"No problem," he beamed. 

"What did you need so late," she asked. 

"I just wanted to see if you were all right. You were really quiet all through dinner." 

"Oh I'm fine," she smiled at his thoughtfulness," thank you for caring," she added suddenly kissing him on the cheek. 

Filia blushed slightly as she moved away from the swordsman who was equally red. "Uh Gourry I," 

"Filia," he said cupping her face in his hands, "I think your really pretty," he whispered then kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that ended far too quickly in Filia's thought as Gourry pulled away from her. 

"Are you going to hit me with your mace now," he asked looking at her sheepishly as he pulled away. 

"No," she shook her head 

"Do you ... want to go out on a date sometime," he asked. 

"I'd like that," she smiled. 

"Great," he smiled as he stood up, "Good night Filia," he said then gave her another quick kiss on the cheek and left. 

"Goodnight Gourry," she smiled, holding her cheek feeling very giddy. 

Once outside Gourry went to his room and found Xellos floating by the window drinking coffee. "So how is our little dragon maiden," he asked over the rim of his mug. 

"Filia's just find she - Hey how did you know that's where I was?" 

"You just told me." 

"Oh, well what did you do to upset her this time?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu," the trickster smiled then disappeared. He reappeared on a tree branch outside of the tavern, smiling at the thought of his night's handy work. The expression on Filia's face had been priceless. "Oh and that thing about the mace," he laughed inwardly. "I must thank Lina-chan for the idea. The last thing he expected however was the development between the dragon maiden and the swordsman. "Well I guess they're perfect together. With all that hair they could exchange beauty tips," he reasoned as his attention turned to a figure in a window near by. 

Amelia looked out the window and stretched happily. "What a pretty night," she sighed then blew out her lantern and crawled into bed. 

Xellos teleported into the princess's room and studied her sleeping form and smiled as a new plan began to form. 

* * *

The next day it rained all morning so everyone decided to stay inside. Filia and Gourry spent time together drinking tea and talking. Lina and Zelgadis played shogi and Amelia simply stayed in her room. 

The princess laid in bed and listened as the rain beat against her window. The sound was a soothing one as she snuggled into her pillow. "Relaxing in bed is a good way to spend a rainy day," she thought. 

"I couldn't agree with your more," someone whispered in her ear. 

Amelia opened her eyes and found Xellos lying next to her. She looked at her blankets and found herself covered in a blue satin comforter in a large bed. "Where am I?" 

"This is my home," he gestured to their surroundings, "What do you think?" 

"It's very nice," she said swallowing nervously, "Um, Xellos-san why did you bring me here?" 

"Oh Amelia-chan," he sighed melodramatically, "I've been silent for far too long, you're here so that I may tell you my feelings," he smiled at her as he sat up. 

"Fe-feelings?" 

"Yes, my feelings for you," he said in a low voice leaning over her inches away from her face. 

"But Lina, I thought you liked her." 

"How could I want Lina with beauty such as yours in front of me," he smiled sweetly, enjoying her surprise and nervousness. "What do you say Amelia-chan," he ended propping himself up on an elbow next to her idly stroking her cheek. 

She wasn't irate as Filia but he figures that she would get fidgety and uncomfortable and that had a much sweeter taste then hostility ever did. The last thing he expected her to do was smile. 

"Xellos," she laughed throwing her arms around him and pinned him to the bed. "I've had feelings for you for such a long time," she whispered then kissed the surprised Muzuko. "Now we can be together always," she sighed. 

"Always?" 

"Yes, my father will want to throw us a big wedding and ..." 

"WEDDING!" 

"And I've always wanted children," she continued looking at him starry-eyed. 

"CHILDREN," Xellos twitched. "Amelia this is all a little sudden don't you think," he stammered pulling away from her. 

"Oh but Xellos the fires of love that burn inside us have no concept of time," she sighed tackling him and kissing him again. 

"The kissing isn't so bad," he thought, " actually it's pretty good, but all this talk of weddings and children has to go. The princess pulled away from him and looked at Xellos's face clouded in shock and surprise and smiled. "By the look on your face I'd say I ruined you're little plans, ne Xellos-chan?" 

"You knew all along," he asked and she nodded. "And all of this was just a joke?" 

"No, I really do like you," she shrugged moving to lie next to him, "I just wanted to make you squirm a little, like what you were trying t do to me." 

"I didn't think you had it in you," he laughed, "But I thought you liked stone boy." 

"I did ... well I do a little but you remind me of a kitten I use to have when I was little.'" 

"A kitten?" 

"Yes, he name was Pendragon and he always looked his cutest when he did something naughty," she smiled an kissed his nose, "Like you." 

"I've never been compared to a kitten before," he mused as he received another kiss from the princess, this time however he returned as well as received. 

"Were you really that bored," she asked as they came up for air. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu," he answered and she giggled. 

"Well since you seem to like kissing me, does this mean that we can ... spend time together," she asked bitting her lip. 

Now he could feel the nervousness radiating from her. The end result of this meeting had been pleasant, he thought. "She's a good kisser and she actually out pranked me," which to him was a huge point in her favor. "Yes it does," he smiled genuinely which make her smile in return 

"Since you won't tell me the reason you brought me here, I was thinking." 

"About?" 

"How you can make it up to me, will you have dinner with me tonight?" 

"All right, I'll see you this evening," he said kissing her lightly and suddenly the princess was back in her room. 

* * *

Amelia left her room that evening wearing a sun-dress covered in butterflies . She went downstairs and found Xellos waiting for her dressed in a causal suit smiling. 

"What are you two all dressed up for, "Lina yelled from her table calling the others attention to the pair. 

Filia looked up at Xellos and fumed angrily at the memory of his prank on her until she felt her hand enveloped by Gourry's an saw him smiling reassuringly at her. 

"It just so happens were going out to dinner," Xellos said, "Right?" 

"That's right Xellos-chan,"Amelia smiled wrapping her arm in his. 

"Xellos-chan," the others said with a combination of twitching, face faults and sweat drops as the couple left the tavern. 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you," Xellos smiled at his date. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu," she giggled. 

* * *


End file.
